Play with me
by it.sam
Summary: Après la mort de John, Dean, adulte, vit loin de la seule famille qui lui reste... Sam. Détestant son petit frère pour de multiples raisons, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas le croiser... Jusqu’à ce que Bobby lui demande d’enquêter dans le lycée où Sam étudie.
1. Prologue

Prologue

\- Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, râla Dean.

Il fallait dire que revoir la personne qu'il détestait tant ne l'enchantait pas trop. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'occupe des chasses les plus foireuses ? Il avait réussi à ne pas le voir pendant près de deux ans, et au moment où enfin sa vie reprenait son cours, Bobby lui donnait l'ordre d'aller enquêter dans ce foutu lycée ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin. Je suis trop loin pour y aller à ta place et j'ai déjà ma propre enquête. Je ne vais pas laisser Rufus seul.

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu me demandes d'aller seul dans ce stupide lycée où Sam étudie.

Rien que prononcer son nom lui faisait mal.

\- Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de discuter ?

Dean se mit à rire. Non mais vraiment, c'était la pire idée que Bobby ait pu proposer. Il détestait Sam depuis la mort de leur mère, depuis que John Winchester ait emmené ses fils partout où il allait dans le vain espoir de tuer ce foutu démon aux yeux jaunes. A cause de Sam, Dean avait dit au revoir à sa vie dès l'âge de 4 ans. Et si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, John n'avait jamais su ce qu'aimer deux fils de la même manière signifiait. Sam avait toujours été le favori, le protégé alors que Dean avait dû grandir et devenir un homme. Non, pas un homme, un soldat. Voilà ce qu'il avait toujours été. Un putain de soldat qui n'avait jamais reçu un seul merci de John alors qu'il avait risqué sa vie à chaque fois tandis que Sam n'avait eu qu'à faire un joli dessin pour que leur père ne le félicite.

Dean détestait Sam. Il avait gâché sa vie.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Peut-être que lui si.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut avoir envie de me dire, Bobby.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton souci Dean. Au lieu de faire face au problème, tu l'ignores et ça te rend encore plus de mal.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Oh si j'en sais quelque chose, t'es pareil que ton père. Tu t'es jamais demandé ce que Sam pouvait ressentir ? Et maintenant que John est mort…

\- Arrête, le coupa Dean, ne parle pas de papa.

Dean pouvait entendre Bobby soupirer dans le combiné.

\- Je dis juste qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu pardonnes à ton frère. Il n'y a pas que toi qui as vécu de sales merdes. Lui aussi a un passé bien lourd.

\- Peu importe. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis sur la route là, bye Bobby.

Dean ne laissa pas le plus âgé répondre et raccrocha instantanément. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne jette le téléphone sur le siège passager. Les yeux résolument fixés sur la route, Dean évaluait le nombre de chances qu'il avait de rencontrer Sam. Après tout, elles étaient très minimes. Un lycée ça comptait combien d'élèves, 300, 400 ? Dean passerait inaperçu, et puis, même s'il croisait Sam, il n'allait pas pour autant s'arrêter et se taper la discute. Non, tout allait bien se passer.

Le chasseur était tout de même bien heureux d'avoir atteint la majorité. Il n'était plus obligé de se coltiner Sam qui lui vivait encore chez Bobby. Du haut de ses 21 ans, Dean en savait déjà assez sur la chasse pour enquêter seul, même s'il s'occupait encore de certaines affaires avec Bobby. Sam, quant à lui s'était éloigné de l'affaire familiale pour se concentrer sur ces études. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, Dean n'avait pas à enquêter en compagnie de Sam, il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon. Au moins, il était garé sur le parking du lycée. C'était déjà une grande avancée. Bobby avait informé Dean la veille que les trois morts ayant eu lieu plus tôt étaient sans doute causées par un esprit, mais cela restait à vérifier. Si ce n'était que ça, Dean aurait vite conclu l'affaire et partirait avant même qu'il ne croise Sam. Oui, c'est sans doute ce qui allait se passer. Dean tapota du bout des doigts le volant cuivré de l'impala, ses yeux balayant l'entrée du lycée. Il trouvait ça dingue que tous ces élèves pouvait entrer dans cette prison le sourire aux lèvres. Comment on pouvait aimer l'école ? On nous apprenait des choses inutiles qu'on oubliait une fois l'exam passé. Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi Sam aimait tant les cours.

« Aller, Dean, tu peux le faire. T'inventes un mensonge bidon comme quoi tu dois enquêter sur ces morts étranges et le tour est joué. Deux trois questions et tu quittes ce bahut. C'est facile, t'as déjà fait ça. »

A peine sorti de sa voiture que plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui, majoritairement des femmes. Il se contenta de leur sourire en hochant la tête comme pour dire salut puis se fondit dans la masse. Il savait qu'il était jeune, mais de là à attirer l'attention de gamines de 16 ans ? Non, merci.

Dean entra finalement dans le lycée et s'avança dans le couloir. Tout ça lui était bien trop familier. Les cours, les profs, les aventures de quelques jours... Cela le dégoutait. Dean n'avait jamais aimé les études et se retrouver dans un lycée ne lui ramenait que des mauvais souvenirs.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte du directeur avant d'entendre un « entrez » presque inaudible. Franchement, heureusement qu'il avait une bonne ouïe, sinon il aurait pu poireauter longtemps derrière la porte. Son mécontentement ne se laissa pas voir lorsqu'il entra. Il arbora même un grand sourire au directeur qui ne le regardait même pas, trop occupé à classer ses papiers. Sympa, très accueillant. Décidément, Dean ne comprenait pas ce que Sam trouvait à ce lycée.

\- Bonjour, finit-il par dire en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il ne daigna toujours pas lever les yeux.

\- Asseyez-vous, monsieur…

\- Bonham.

« Merci Led Zeppelin. » pensa Dean. Se trouver un faux nom était la partie la plus amusante du job. Surtout qu'il avait des identités à revendre, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait écouter.

Le directeur leva enfin les yeux, bien qu'il ne lui donne pas le plus doux des regards.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je suis ici pour les meurtres étranges qui ont eu lieu dans l'établissement.

\- Vous êtes de la police ? Vous êtes pourtant bien jeune.

\- Vous me flattez, plaisanta Dean, sentant que l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde, non en réalité je suis étudiant en criminologie et on m'a envoyé ici pour voir si j'étais capable de résoudre une enquête non élucidée.

Le directeur ne semblait pas croire Dean, cela se voyait dans son regard. Il prononça un « mh » douteux avant de retirer les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez.

\- Pourrais-je contacter la personne qui vous a envoyée dans mon lycée ?

Heureusement que Bobby était là.

\- Bien entendu.

Dean lui envoya le plus innocent des sourires et lui tendit une petite carte où se trouvaient un numéro de téléphone et le titre « Ecole de Criminologie - Sioux Falls ». Le directeur tapa le numéro sur le téléphone poussiéreux au centre de son bureau. Bobby répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mr. Preston, directeur du Lycée Roosevelt. J'ai l'un de vos étudiants en face de moi, l'avez-vous-

Dean passa sa main sur sa bouche, cachant un sourire amusé. Il connaissait Bobby par cœur et savait qu'il venait juste de couper ce Preston. Il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre son père adoptif lui crier dessus.

\- Oui, je vois. Je vous crois, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il raccrocha et planta son regard -enfin- dans celui de Dean.

\- Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ?

\- Y-a-t-il des témoins dans cette affaire ?

\- Seulement quelques-uns.

\- Pourrais-je leur poser une ou deux questions ?

\- Bien entendu. Revenez en fin d'après-midi lorsque leur cours seront finis, Je les convoquerai dans la salle de travail, à l'abri des regards.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie.

Dean avait, avant de partir, demandé au directeur s'il connaissait un motel peu coûteux non loin du lycée. Insérant les clés dans le verrou, il jeta son sac rempli d'armes aussitôt rentré et s'avança dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Dingue comme les employés ne savaient pas nettoyer une simple chambre. Ils étaient payés pour ça, non ? L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'était sans doute infiltré dans la moquette dont la propreté laissait à désirer renvoya un haut-le-cœur quelque peu exagéré à Dean. Il espérait sincèrement que l'affaire serait réglée avant la fin de la semaine.

La journée passa vite et Dean se rendit de nouveau au lycée. Il s'installa rapidement à l'une des tables de la salle et attendit le premier témoin.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Sam ne soit pas l'un de ces témoins. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, alors lui parler… Surtout qu'il devrait garder son calme mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. La colère prendrait vite le dessus. Après tout, il y avait de quoi, non ? Qui n'en voudrait pas à la personne qui a ruiné sa vie ?

Une vague de soulagement s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit que le premier témoin était une fille qui devait avoir 15 ans. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisée, étrange pour quelqu'un qui a vu un élève se faire tuer.

Dean lui adressa un léger sourire en guise de bonjour et attendit qu'elle ne s'installe face à lui.

\- Alors… Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Eh bien, hum… J'étais dans les toilettes, devant l'un des miroirs en train d'arranger mon maquillage quand j'ai entendu une porte se verrouiller. Jusque-là, aucun problème, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de la porte où se trouvait mon amie Amy. J'ai ensuite entendu de l'eau remuer, puis des cris… J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain… Elle ne s'est rouverte que lorsqu'elle…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, étouffée par les sanglots. Ouais. Finalement, elle était traumatisée.

\- Je suis désolé, ça doit vraiment être dur, mais… Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? Comme une odeur, un problème de lumière, un froid soudain ?

L'adolescente sembla réfléchir un instant avant de revenir à Dean.

\- Pour dire la vérité… oui, il faisait étrangement froid et la lumière a clignoté plusieurs fois… Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, ce ne sont que les questions habituelles. Saviez-vous si Amy avait des problèmes ? Une relation compliquée, quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait ?

\- Pas à ce que je sache. Enfin… Il y avait peut-être cette fille, Emma. Elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Mais… Elle est morte il y a quelques mois, elle ne peut pas être liée, si ?

\- C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir. Merci pour votre temps, mademoiselle…

\- Laura, c'est Laura.

\- Laura, très bien. Je vais rester dans le coin un moment, si vous avez besoin, rejoingnez moi à cette adresse.

Il lui tendit une petite carte où se trouvait son nom ainsi que l'adresse du motel. La jeune fille le remercia puis s'en alla pour laisser la place au second témoin.

Les quelques témoins passés, Dean en conclut qu'il avait affaire à un esprit vengeur. Il vérifia s'il y avait encore des élèves à questionner mais le couloir était désert. Il se leva alors avant d'entendre un « excusez-moi du retard ».

Cette voix lui était beaucoup trop familière. Tellement familière qu'il crut recevoir un coup dans l'estomac, et il fallait croire que la personne en face de lui avait ressenti la même chose puisqu'elle se figea.

Sam se figea. Bordel de merde. Son frère était juste en face de lui et Dean n'était même plus capable de penser correctement. Allez bon sang, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Où était le Dean Winchester qui savait garder son sang-froid et rester impassible ?

\- Ferme la porte, avait-il ordonné sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Sam s'exécuta sans dire un mot avant de s'assoir face à Dean qui s'assit peu de temps après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Qu-est-ce que tu fais ici Dean ?

\- Je chasse, je pensais que ça se voyait. Répond à ma question.

\- J'ai pas vu grand-chose, soupira Sam, mais lorsque je suis passé il y a quelques jours devant les toilettes des filles, la poignée de la porte était recouverte de givre. Quelques heures plus tard les ambulances emmenaient un corps.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout, Dean. Enfin, c'est déjà un bon indice, non ?

\- J'aurais pu faire sans.

Sam gloussa, énervé. Il avait cette manie de glousser lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas que Dean détestait particulièrement. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il se foutait de notre gueule.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'efforce à te plaire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Sam agrippa son sac et le balança sur son épaule avant de s'empresser de sortir de la salle.


End file.
